The present invention finds particular application in respect of high discharge rate battery circuits as well as applications requiring a secure polarity orientation, resistance against accidental uncoupling, and a capacity for one-handed disconnection. The particular field of connectors in consideration are those utilized to interconnect two electrical leads or cords, as where a battery charger is connected to a battery, or a battery to an operational piece of equipment, including model airplanes, power tools, electric motors and the like, either carrying high currents or high voltage, or both. An additional field of connectors in consideration includes those utilized to interconnect two data transmission cables, as where a data transmission cable is connected to peripheral devices.
Present connectors finding use and popularity in the identified fields are among those known as Deans Connectors, DuraTrax Power Poles, Castle Creations Anderson Power Pole connectors, Sermos Power Poles and Astro Zero Loss connectors. The majority of these connectors are in-line connectors, wherein a pin or plate is inserted into a sleeve of generally matching cross section, in an interference fit. Frequently, the pins and sleeves have ridges, or a spring-loaded interaction on one of the pins or sleeves to ensure a secure fit and connection. The connectors generally provide secure connections, however, they do not necessarily prevent misalignment of specific cables/wires nor prevent the possibility of short circuit or shock.
Prior art counterparts frequently utilize rocker type connectors, frequently of a complementary mirror image construction, herein the respective connectors include cooperative slots and sloped or radiused edges whereby the connectors (conducting portions) are coupled (usually starting at about a 90 degree relation and rotated into an in-line relation) at which they are both mechanically and electrically interlocked. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,903; 2,977,567; 2,738,477; 2,693,585; 2,693,071; 2,626,168; 2,522,672; 2,478,143;1,689,824; and 1,225,127. While providing a secure mechanical and electrical connection, the connectors require extreme care to ensure that cross-polarities and short circuits are not created during connection. Similarly, additional insulators are required such as the slideable sleeve illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,477 (reference number 36) and 2,478,143 (reference number 7).